User talk:Captain Conza
Hi Captain Conza, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:03, 19 April 2009 YES FIRST COMMENT!XD(welcome to Redwall Wiki) Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Please read,rate,and comment on my fan fic,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Once again,welcome to Redwall Wiki,I hope you enjoy it here!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki Captain Conza! If you are a fan of fan fictions, a great many exist on this wiki! Click here to see several. A list of the more active users on this wiki is here. If you want a customized signature click here.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wonderful! Thank you very much :D :Is there any particular stance you want her in? Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 13:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) What redwall books hav eyou read? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) OK, then could you read my completed fan fic User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale? I think the title speaks for itself. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Hope you enjoy your time on the wiki!!! REDWAAAALLLLL!!!! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 14:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. If you want an illustration, I'm always here. You can also read my fanfics, Avenger Tubistia or Fren's Quest,too, if you like ;) Welcome ta jolly ole Redwall wiki, wot!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update New update on Land of ice and snow! Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I think I forgot to tell you the MTW2 is a completed work with agood 40 chapters. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Let's talk Let's talk since we're friends.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Update- unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update- unsung TIS WAR! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) update unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Update- unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update! User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. An' thankee fer readin'! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. PLEASE update Capatin Conza's Tale!!!! D: Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 09:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Update Unsung enter the Ribbajack! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC)